A conference on disseminating clinical guidelines for pressure ulcers is designed to prepare nurses, physicians, and ancillary professional to apply the AHCPR Pressure Ulcer Guidelines in large and small, public and private, acute-care and long-term-care agencies to improve patient care, reduce health care costs, and enhance education of future healthcare professionals. An Advisory Committee of expert clinicians and researchers from nursing medicine, and education will select conference content and methods, recommend expert presenters, facilitators, and panel members; design pre- and post-tests to measure knowledge and behavioral change associated with conference participation, help recruit conference participants, and evaluate immediate and long-rang conference outcomes. Planning, coordination, and administration of the conference will be the responsibility of the Principal Investigator, Co-investigator, and Project Assistant at the Midwest Alliance in Nursing (MAIN). The conference site will be Omaha, Nebraska and will require working with MAIN's 13-state network of nursing service and education members and other professional organizations to ensure a successful conference. In addition to participants improving patient care, decreasing health care costs, and modifying educational curricula, they are expected to improve their communication among the other disciplines about pressure ulcers.